Kissed You Goodnight
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Based off the song "(Kissed You) Goodnight" by Gloriana; the Doctor drops Clara off after another adventure and goes back to the TARDIS before running back and kissing her goodnight. Written from both the Doctor and Clara's point of view.
1. Doctor

"Ah! Here we are," I exclaimed proudly. I quickly glanced at my watch and frowned slightly. "Ah," I said worriedly. "Okay. Here we are. A little after midnight. Twelve twenty-three to be exact. I think."

I nervously tapped my watch and held it up to my ear. Clara giggled and walked over to take my arm.

"That's okay, Doctor," Clara assured me. "But I do insist that you walk me to the door."

I lowered my watch and beamed down at Clara. Clara and I walked out of the TARDIS, up the walk, and to the front door.

"Here you are," I said. "Safe and sound."

"Thanks, Doctor," Clara said.

Clara and I stood on the Maitland's front porch. I nervously looked anywhere but Clara. The silence stretched out awkwardly even by my standards.

"So," I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. "I'll be off. See you next Wednesday."

I spun around and ran back to the TARDIS as fast as I could without making it look like I was fleeing.

I ran up the ramp toward the console and quickly grabbed one of the scanners and pulled up a video of what was happening outside. I watched as Clara unlocked the front door and walked inside. I continued to watch until the Maitland's light went out. I scowled and slammed my fist into the console.

"I should have kissed her. I should have acted like I wasn't scared at all. I should have- I should have..." I exclaimed angrily.

The TARDIS beeped.

"You're right, old girl. You're absolutely right," I mumbled distractedly.

Suddenly, I spun around and dashed out of the TARDIS. I ran up the walk and to the front door. Before I could knock, Clara opened the front door. I stepped forward and cupped Clara's face with my hands. I slowly leaned forward and kissed her long and slow.

Disappointingly early, Clara's need for air brought us both back to Earth. We stood and caught our breath. I rested my forehead against Clara's.

"I thought you said next Wednesday," Clara whispered breathlessly.

"I couldn't wait," I whispered back before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**So this is written in both the Doctor's and Clara's POV because if you hear the song it sort of requires it. But since it's so late, I haven't actually written Clara's chapter yet. I'm hoping to write it during school tomorrow, or, now looking at the clock, I should probably say today and have it up by tonight. Until then, I hope you have a good day.**


	2. Clara

**So, I was able to finish this chapter today. It's not that much different from the previous chapter, except it's written from Clara's point of view so there are a few things that she saw that the Doctor didn't and stuff like that. This didn't really go as planned so I'll just let you read the chapter. I hope you like it.**

"Ah! Here we are," the Doctor exclaimed proudly. He quickly glanced at his watch and frowned slightly. "Ah," he said worriedly. "Okay. Here we are. A little after midnight. Twelve twenty-three to be exact. I think."

The Doctor nervously tapped his watch and held it up to his ear. I giggled and walked over to take the Doctor's arm.

"That's okay, Doctor," I said. "But I do insist that you walk me to the door."

The Doctor lowered his watch and beamed down at me. The Doctor led me out of the TARDIS, up the walk, and to the front door.

"Here you are," the Doctor said. "Safe and sound.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically, but quickly smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor," I said.

The Doctor and I stood on the Maitland's front step. The Doctor nervously looked anywhere but me as I started to nervously play with my mother's ring. The silence stretched out awkwardly.

"So," the Doctor exclaimed suddenly, clapping his hands together, probably loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. "I'll be off. See you next Wednesday."

The Doctor spun around, his coat tails flying, and practically fled back to the TARDIS.

I stood and watched him until the TARDIS doors slammed shut. I silently pulled out my key and went inside. I watched the TARDIS from the window next to the door. I closed my eyes and lightly tapped my head against the glass.

"What went wrong?" I whispered. "I should have kissed him." I looked back up at the TARDIS. "Please don't go," I whispered even quieter than before.

Suddenly, the door of the TARDIS burst open and the Doctor came flying out. Right as the Doctor reached the front door, I opened it. He stepped forward and cupped my face in his hands. My eyes fluttered shut as the Doctor leaned down and kissed me. My breath hitched as the Doctor's lips caressed mine with a built up passion.

Unfortunately, my need for air became too great and I pulled back. We stood there as we caught our breath. The Doctor leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine.

"I thought you said next Wednesday," I whispered breathlessly.

"I couldn't wait," the Doctor whispered before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
